


Last Night

by book_lover_dragon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Married Newtina, Newtina Appreciation Month, Short One Shot, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover_dragon/pseuds/book_lover_dragon
Summary: Newt and Tina's last night before they seperate for their respective missions.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the third week of Newtina Appreciaton Month. A fluffy one shot. I hope you enjoy.

 Newt was watching Tina while caressing her soft hair. She was asleep with her head on his lap, her book is about to fall from her lap. She was snoring softly like every time she had a tiring day at work. Newt loved her little snores though, especially since he realized she had no idea that she snores and argues with him that she doesn’t.

 Newt had already closed the lamp beside the couch the moment he realized she was asleep. She looked so peaceful in the soft light of the street lamp. Newt lifted his head and watched the curtains patterns dance on the wall. He tried to do the same rhythm on Tina’s hair when a  really loud car passed the street and made Tina stir as if she was about to wake up from her sleep.

 Newt really didn’t want wake her up since she will be sent to a mission with her fellow aurors tomorrow and this would be their last night together until they make their way back at home. He really didn’t want to think of that possibility but it was all he could think. He sighed then closed his eyes and continued to stroke Tina’s hair. It helped a little.

 Though when he opened his eyes and saw the two letters again on the stand in front of him, his dark thoughts came back quickly. Last night two letters came with two different owls but almost at the same time. The first letter told them that Tina had to go to Germany with her team to stop a fanatic group before they harm anybody with their upcoming attack and hopefully catch Grindelwald too. But the second letter, which is from Dumbledore, knew that Grindelwald wasn’t gonna be with the group so he asked Newt to help him to find which hole Grindelwald was hiding at the moment.

 Tina was still sleeping on his leg with her hand under her chin. He certainly didn’t want to this moment to end but they really needed to go to bed and get some real rest. It was gonna be the starts of long and uncertain days for both. He tucked her hair behind her ear and whispered: “Tina. Tina wake up dear. We need to go to bed.”

 Tina stirred and became more awake with the kiss on her cheek. She sighed deeply and tried to wake herself. “What time is it?” she asked with her sleepy voice. She was still to snoozy to get up from her position though.

 “About to pass midnight” Newt answered with a hushed voice, he stroked her arm to wake her up a bit, “We have to wake early tomorrow. We better go to sleep properly.”

 She fell asleep when they were reading then. Her suspicion confirmed when she stirred and Newt caught her book before it fell to the ground. He put it beside his own book. Tina could see in the soft light that Cassandra was asleep with her cat.

 “Yeah.” she murmured, slowly getting up. Newt closed the window and curtains properly and joined Tina who was waiting for him to finish. Then they headed to their bedroom with Hoppy not far behind.

 “I’m gonna miss him,” Tina said, watching the kneazle jump up to their bed while buttoning up her pajama top. “You won’t though.” she joked. “Don’t talk behind me too much.”

 “I don’t think you’d be able to miss him more than I’ll miss you,” Newt said, pulling her closer to him.

 “I can only compare it to my own for you,” Tina said sliding a hand of her own and kissing him on the collarbone. “I’ll write to you at the first chance. If everything goes smoothly I’ll be back before two weeks.”

 Newt knew it would probably don’t and so will his plans. He remembered his call for worrying but he couldn’t help it. It was all different when he really had someone to care and cared by other than his creatures.

 “I don’t know how much it will take me and Dumbledore to track Grindelwald down. Or at the least find a clue where he might be or whose he is after. But I’ll write to you at the first chance too.” Newt said.

 Tina shook her head and watched Hoppy, who had curled into a furball between their legs now. Tina felt her eyelids were becoming too heavy to keep them open. She said goodnight to Newt before dosing off to sleep again. She would meet the morning and its brings in a couple hours. She really didn’t want to spend her last night with Newt thinking about the darkness ahead of them.

 Newt said goodnight to her too and kissed her forehead. With her warmth and her soft breathing, which always calmed him, made him join to her before long.

 They had missions to go to and parts to play that they have to do eventually. Now though, they just laid down and slept in each others arms. Not running away from what was waiting for them but also holding on to this precious moment before it slips away from their fingers.

  
  
  



End file.
